Splinter
by aspirer
Summary: Collins gets a splinter and it's up to Angel to get it out. Warning: contains fluff.


Disclaimer: Me? Own RENT? Yeah, right.

Hey, some of you Angel/Collins writers will have gotten (perhaps numerous) reviews from me and you know how in awe I am of all of you. So, yeah, this is my first attempt at RENT fiction so hopefully some of you enjoy it. It goes without saying that reviews are appreciated. Even flames, which at least mean you've gone out of your way. Well, here it is…

Angel Dumott Schunard knew many things about make-up – it was like a best friend to her, making her feel good about herself, a place to turn to when she wasn't feeling her happiest, and, as with all friends, it had to be treated gently too. That's why, when applying her eyeliner, even an old pro like herself had to be careful. She was just doing her bottom lid, with all the precision of a soldier completing bomb disposal, when a loud bellow echoed through her tiny apartment. Angel jumped, poking herself in the eye with the make-up pencil. She blinked abruptly as the yelling continued, trying to clear her vision and relieve the burning sensation spreading under her eyelids. She squinted at the mirror, rubbing her eyes and letting the pain subside, before tossing the make-up pencil onto the counter and hurrying to the kitchen to calm down Collins, who was now cursing loudly, and most uncharacteristically.

Angel bounced into the tiny, cramped kitchen, talking over Collins loudly.

'Calm down, honey, calm do- Calm down!' Collins' cursing had quieted and he was gripping his thumb tightly with the opposite hand, actual beads of sweat forming on his brow. Angel gently prised his fingers apart, softly, lovingly, murmuring to him quietly. 'Hush now, sweetie, come on, show me, what's the matter?'

Collins face twisted into what could be described as a rough pout. He mumbled something inaudible.

'What's that, honey?' Angel asked again.

'I got a splinter' Collins spoke up gruffly, with a hint of embarrassment. Angel blinked, and looked momentarily bewildered before smoothing her face into a gentle smile.

'Aw, we can fix that, baby. Here, you sit down, and wait for me, I'll be right back' she led him into the little lounge room and sat him on the couch, then dashed back to the bathroom. She grabbed some cotton buds and tweezers from her make-up bag and rifled through the tiny medicine cupboard, locating an almost empty bottle of antiseptic. She brought all these back to the lounge where Collins was examining his thumb, the pained expression on his face back.

'How'd you manage to do that, you silly boy?' Angel laughed playfully. Collins looked up at her as she tipped her supplies onto the couch and joined him, taking his hand smoothly.

'I was just opening the window, and I dusted some dust off the sill…and then it hurt. A lot.'

'A big, strong man like you? Oh, honey. Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit' Angel replied soothingly. She could see the splinter, just below his skin. She tipped some antiseptic onto a cotton bud and tenderly wiped it over his thumb.

'Aargh!' Collins wrenched his arm away from her, making her jump for the second time in five minutes. He gripped his thumb once again 'It stings!' he whined.

'Now, now, sweetie, that's so it doesn't get infected, we have to put that on, okay?' she reached for his hand again. He moved away, shaking his head, a small murmur of protest escaping his lips. Angel tried again.

'Now come on, Professor Collins. You aren't going to let a little splinter bother you, now are you? Give me your hand, baby. I'll have it out in no time' she slowly laced her fingers through his and pulled his hand back toward her. She picked up the tweezers.

'You can look away if you want' she said softly 'It won't be as scary'

He nodded and turned to examine the wall next to him. Angel breathed a sigh of relief and brought the tweezers to his thumb. But no sooner had the metal touched the skin, he reached over and yanked his hand out of her grasp again.

'Now Thomas!' Angel's voice was louder 'Don't be such a baby. This will only take a second if you let me do it properly. Or it will have to stay in there' she warned.

Collins, looking thoroughly ashamed by now of his less-than-masculine display, nodded meekly. Angel got up off the couch and stood in front of him. She took his uninjured hand and placed it underneath his thighs and sat on his lap to prevent him pulling away again. She reached for the tweezers again, holding his hand to her chest so he couldn't move it. He started to squirm as soon as she began using the tweezers, a whimper escaping him as she finally got hold of the splinter and pulled. Angel lifted the tweezers high above her head balancing on his knees.

'Out! It's over, it's done!' she cried loudly. She felt Collins exhale against her, sighing with immense relief. She took his face in her hands and smiled down at him.

'See? Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?' she kissed him softly, her own thumbs tracing little circles over his ears. Collins shook his head and mumbled a thankyou as they broke away.

'You're welcome, baby. Now come and help me decide what outfit I wear today. You can pick' her eyes twinkled. A grin spread across Collins face as he lifted her off his lap and followed her down the hall, his now de-splintered hand holding hers.

AN: Yeah, I know it's not fantastic, but this idea popped into my head one night while I was listening to the soundtrack. I know Collins seems a little caricatured, like I've taken the meek, shy side of him and magnified it, but I tried to make it at least a little accurate. Anyway, if you agree/disagree, be a dear and leave me a review to tell me!


End file.
